ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: The Toxic Diva
(The scene cuts to Outworld. Versad and Cleral climb up the stairs of Darkseid's palace to meet with Hanso and Kara Danvers. Kara is speaking with Catwoman over her communication piece, next to a large table which seems to where Darkseid and his advisors would meet to discuss affairs.) * Kara Danvers: The Kuatan Jungle? * Catwoman: With at least two divisions of Tarkatans. They're on the move constantly to avoid detection. (Hanso checks something on her communications device, which appears to be a map of sorts.) * Hanso: That's not far. Maybe 200 kilometres. * Catwoman: You know what to do. * Kara Danvers: Yes, ma'am. * Catwoman: Good luck. Catwoman out. (Arthur Curry and Dylar walk up to Team S-F from the other side of the table.) * Aquaman: You have new information? From Earthrealm? * Kara Danvers: Kano talked. Gave us the details on Mileena's location. She has the amulet, but she's got a lot of protection. * Aquaman: We will strike immediately. * Dylar: Perhaps a two-pronged approach. The army will engage Mileena - distract her - while This One retrieves the amulet. * Kara Danvers: Not alone. "This One's" coming with. * Dylar: Stealth is of the essence. * Kara Danvers: Did you not hear me? * Dylar: You may assist in the main strike-- * Aquaman: Poison Ivy, we will grant their request and I will finally be rid of Mileena. (Dylar doesn't look too happy at Aquaman for this decision, but she says nothing to him. The scene cuts to Dylar letting a large plant run across her arm. The caption "Five Days Ago" reads in the bottom left of the screen. As the plant continues its course, the camera pans out to show that the scene is set in Dylar's apartment, and seated on two stools are Aquaman and Adluk. Dylar remains standing and facing away from them, though she has a stool of her own.) * Dylar: This One understands your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion. (She lets the plant back down into the ground it lives in before turning to face them.) * Dylar: Like others, This One is not pleased with Mileena as Kahnum. But it is not clear your coup will succeed. * Aquaman: That is why I invited our Zaterran friend. * Adluk: Listen, and join us. I know things about Mileena. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling - and pave the way for Darkseid. * Dylar: What would you know that would cause-- (The doors to the apartment are forced open. The three turn to face eight Tarkatans who quickly surround them. Mileena walks in a moment later, flanked by both Dialed and the glass shard zombie stalker, Killian.) * Mileena: (To Dialed and Killian) Ah, there they are. Three of your fellow councillors, whispering like handmaidens. About what, I wonder? * Aquaman: If only you would hear our counsel. As war with Netherrealm looms, I have urged détente with the warriors. * Mileena: And I'VE told you I would sooner die than treat with my father's murderers! * Aquaman: You refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger 2014. * Mileena: And sedition does not? Speak your last, before I have your tongue. (Adluk steps forward, pointing an accusing finger at her.) * Adluk: You are not Shao Kahn's true heir! She is a construct; formed in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. I saw this. Your best claim to the throne is moot. * Mileena: How dare you! I succeed Shao Kahn by his decree! * Aquaman: Succeed him you have. But Atlantis demands new leadership. * Mileena: From you? Osh-Tekk fool! (To Killian) Kill him! (Killian obediently lunges forward, but his attempted stab is blocked by Dylar.) * Dylar: This One serves Mileena no longer! (She punches Killian across the face. The Tarkatans spring to attack, but Aquaman and Adluk have little trouble fending them off.) * Mileena: (To Ermac and the Tarkatans) You will defend your Empress! * Ermac: Hugo Huxley is dead. We will serve whom we choose. (Mileena screams in fury as Ermac attacks, blocking his strikes as best as she can. A Tarkatan lunges at Aquaman with a flying kick, but Aquaman grabs his leg and slams him into the floor. Adluk kicks another mutant in the stomach and knees him in the face, before ducking a blade swipe from a third who's leapt up on one of the stools. He throws a kick that misses, but forces the Tarkatan to leap off. Dylar has now equipped her daggers to fight Killian. She parries his blade swipes, pushes him back with her hands and charges forward, tackling him off the balcony of the apartment. As they fall, Dylar opens up her Bat-Wing jetpack and flies into the air, while Killian crashes hard onto the market place below. Bystanders immediately scatter from the area. Killian picks himself painfully off the ground while Dylar gracefully lands.) * Dylar: Still you follow Mileena? * Killian: Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty. I honour his will. (They fight. Dylar defeats Killian with her pheromones and fighting skills.) * Dylar: Where have you been all my life? (Dylar looks back to her department and spots Aquaman walking up to the balcony. He looks over to Killian and gives her the thumbs down - the cue to finish him. In response, Dylar equips her daggers and stab Killian through the face and chest, impaling his brain and heart on them both. She pulls her limbs back to her, takes the organs in both her regular hands and slams them together, destroying them in a shower of blood and gore. Killian's corpse falls backward and remains as food for the flies, and Dylar activates her Bat-Wing jetpack and flies back to her apartment. As Dylar returns, Dialed and Adluk have Mileena restrained, though still growling in anger. The other Tarkatans are either dead or unconscious.) * Dylar: Killian is dead. Your last ally has left you. (Mileena falls silent at these words. Aquaman takes one of his bloodied shoulder sickles and lifts Mileena's chin with it.) * Aquaman: (To Adluk) Take her away. (The Zaterran does as he is commanded. Dialed watches him and Mileena leave the apartment, and then turns to face Aquaman and Dylar.) * Dialed: We would serve the King of Atlantis. * Dylar: Then you serve... Aquaman. (Aquaman nods at her. Both she and Adluk kneel at Aquaman feet, and he looks satisfied at their fealty. The scene cuts back to the present day, in the Kuatan jungle. Various tents are set up, with Tarkatans running between them. Kara and Dylar sneak into the makeshift campsite. They crouch behind some crates and barrels, while the sounds of battle between two armies is heard close by. Dylar leans in close to Kara, eyeing something in the distance.) * Dylar: There. (She is looking at a large tent a few yards away from their hiding spot. Rain walks out of it, accompanied by a Tarkatan. He says something and the Tarkatan rushes off. Dylar sneaks out of cover and Kara follows. Rain turns to see them both approaching, Kara readying her fists and flanking him from one side, while Dylar approaches from the other side.) * Rain: (To Dylar) Here to surrender, traitor? * Dylar: You would speak of treason? This One knows you desire the throne. Why serve Mileena? * Rain: I advise her. Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it. * Dylar: As both sides diminish, you fill the void. * Rain: Exactly my plan. (While Rain is speaking, Tanya sneaks up from behind on Kara and grabs her. As they struggle, Rain charges at Dylar with a running knee, catching her on the chin. He grabs her arm, pulls her in and punches her in the face. She staggers back into a fighting stance.) * Rain: A shame you will not see it's fruition. (They fight. Dylar defeats Rain.) * Dylar: Your schemes end here. (The scene pans over to Tanya, who has now straddled Kara and is pummelling her in the face. As Dylar approaches, Tanya stops her attack. Dylar pauses for a moment, but turns toward the tent. Tanya stops her by launching a fireball, just missing her by a few inches.) * Tanya: Leaving without your friend, Dylar? (She stands up and walks toward her.) Your people believe we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary nature. We just didn't like you. * Dylar: The Kytinn do prefer solitude - which I will achieve momentarily. (They fight. Dylar defeats Tanya.) Now two Edenians will die. (She approaches the two of them and readies her dagger, but Kara - now back on her feet - has other ideas.) * Kara Danvers: I know you said you weren't friends, but you're not killing them. Head's fine, by the way. (Dylar is clearly annoyed, but retracts her dagger back into her bag.) * Dylar: Very well. Let us go. (They enter the tent. Inside is a locked chest. Kara attempts to open the lock.) * Dylar: Step aside. (She does so. Dylar puts her hand to the lock. A plant no bigger than an ant seemingly spawn from her hand and goes into the lock to unlock it from the inside.) * Kara Danvers: That is really disturbing. (A shout from outside the tent catches their attention.) * Mileena: Dylar! (She stalks into the tent. Kara draws her pistol, but Dylar draws out her gadget. She sprays a cloud over Mileena. Growling, she backs out of the tent, trying to fend the gas off with her hands. Dylar silently motions to Kara to stay and guard the chest, before walking out of the tent to confront Mileena.) * Dylar: This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet. * Mileena: You took my throne. Now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?! * Dylar: Neither was meant for you! * Mileena: WHO ARE YOU TO SAY?! I will take something of yours - your LIFE! (They fight. Mileena is beaten by Dylar.) * Dylar: This One will enjoy your death. (The scene cuts to some time later, in another tent complete with Osh-Tekk inspired decorations and a large throne styled in the same manner. Aquaman steps up to the throne and sits in it. Dylar stands to the left of the throne, while Mileena is on her knees before them both. The battle was evidently won by Aquaman's forces, as Team S-F are also present in the tent behind Mileena.) * Mileena: Enough of your prattle. Finish me, that I may join my father. * Aquaman: You do not deserve death by an emperor's hand. Instead I give the honour to my worthy First Minister. (He looks over to Dylar, who smiles in anticipation. She strolls up to Mileena, grabs her by both cheeks and - much to Mileena's surprise - kisses her full on the lips. However, the outside of Mileena's mouth - still framed by her Tarkatan features - shows the full story, as drops of poison begin falling out through her enlarged teeth. Dylar's poisoned kiss begin scraping Mileena's face from inside her mouth, much to the disgust of Team S-F. The process only takes a few seconds. By the time Aquaman lets Mileena go, her face is already green. She manages to scream out a last cry of pain and agony, but by then, she is strangled by Dylar's plant. She falls to the floor, dead. A few seconds later, her body is completely still. Dylar looks over to Team S-F with an eerie smile on her face before turning back to her position at Aquaman's side.) * Aquaman: The rebellion is over. * Kara Danvers: Well, thanks for that. (To Hanso) I know I'll never eat again. (Hanso says nothing. Kara looks back to Aquaman, Shinnok's Amulet in her hand.) With your leave, we're gonna head back to Pittsburgh. Put the amulet back where it belongs. (Aquaman motions with his right hand, which glows with a dark blue light. Team S-F suddenly find themselves restrained at the waist, with their arms pinned to their sides, by the same blue light that has surrounded them each.) * Kara Danvers: The hell are you doing?! (Aquaman stands up and walks toward her, but someone snatches the amulet from his hand. It was Ares.) * Ares: Atlantis cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain with me. (He takes the amulet from her.) * Cleral: The Reiko Accords require that you-- * Ares: The Accords no longer concern me. But you may prove useful - when Kelpa comes for this. (Two of Ares's soldiers take Team S-F by the shoulders, escorting them out of the tent. Ares looks at the amulet in Aquaman's hand, and behind him, D'Vorah also looks to it. The scene cuts to D'Vorah, now outside the tent and somewhere in the jungle.) * D'Vorah: This One deceived them. (A nearby tree obstructs the view of the person she is speaking with.) The amulet is in Ares's possession. * Unknown: You can retrieve it? * D'Vorah: He trusts no one else to transport it. * Unknown: Keeping you close to the Outworld throne these many years has proven most fortunate, D'Vorah. (The speaker finally shows himself. He is protecting himself through the magical equivalent of a hologram, but it's clear to all who it is - Black Adam.) * Black Adam: They never suspected one of their own to be a disciple of our lord. * D'Vorah: This One lives to serve Shinnok. * Black Adam: You have done well. Now bring it to me. * D'Vorah: Without delay, Adam. (The scene cuts to the Netherrealm. Black Adam has his eyes closed, and ghostly green mists project around his head. As he opens his eyes, the mist dissipates. He walks over to where a group of hell-horses (creatures with the body of a horse, the head of a ram and feet and horns that glow white hot at the base) are standing. Mounted on the hell-horses are three of Adam's remaining revenants; Sindel, Fluffy McTuffy and Hugo Huxley. Papa Rainbow stands nearby another horse, holding it by it's reins.) * Papa Rainbow: Master. (Black Adam mounts his hell-horse, as does Papa Rainbow.) * Hugo Huxley: What news from Outworld? * Black Adam: Shinnok will soon be freed. We make for my fortress. (They gallop off. The scene cuts back to the Outworld Cove. Two of Ares's soldiers hold a treasure chest between them, carrying it down the docks. D'Vorah walks in front of them. With a sly smile on her face, she slowly stops and turns to face them.) * Soldier 1: Is there a problem? * D'Vorah: Two problems. (She sprays them both in the face with yellow resin generated from her hands. The venom in the spray overwhelms the soldiers and kills them within seconds. D'Vorah then breaks into the chest and retrieves Shinnok's Amulet, grinning wickedly as she does so. She stands back up and exits the Cove. The scene fades from there into a large barn in Kansas, focusing on an old red tractor. Danil walks over to the tractor with a screwdriver in hand. He begins to work away on the tractor's motor when Catwoman walks in to the barn.) * Catwoman: Your wife told me I'd find you in here. (Danil doesn't take his eyes off the tractor.) * Danil: You and Vera have a nice chat? * Catwoman: Always. (Danil says nothing and walks over to the barn's tool-bench. Catwoman walks toward the tractor to get a better look). * Catwoman: Is that a National? I haven't seen one this-- * Danil: You didn't come to here to discuss farm implements. (He walks back to the tractor, still not looking at Catwoman.) * Catwoman: All right. I'll cut to the chase. I need your help. * Danil: My help? * Catwoman: I know. I don't have any right to-- * Danil: You knew what I wanted. * Catwoman: Hanso volunteered. She came to me. (Danil says nothing for a moment, and then lets out a long sigh.) * Danil: I know. * Catwoman: Listen, I get why you didn't want Hanso joining S-F. Why you retired. I mean, if I had to live with memories of being one of Adam's thugs? I would've eaten a gun a long time ago. * Danil: Well, you know Vera. (He finally turns to look at her.) She never would've allowed that. (Catwoman actually gives a chuckle at this comment.) * Danil: So what is it you need help with? The Outworld refugees? * Catwoman: Worse. Shinnok's Amulet. Mileena has it. * Danil: Damn. * Catwoman: And we've gotten word from Grolath that Black Adam has resurfaced in the Netherrealm. * Danil: He shows his face after 25 years... just as Shinnok's Amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence. * Catwoman: That's why I need you. You're Adam expertise. We wouldn't reactive your commission. You'd be an observer. (Danil looks to be considering the offer, but his face suddenly turns into a frown as he spots Damian Wayne walking up to them both.) * Danil: Robin. * Damian Wayne: Cyborg. * Catwoman: What is it? * Damian Wayne: Just wanted to see if maybe-- * Danil: You could help close the deal? Yeah, because that worked out so well last time. * Damian Wayne: Can't blame a guy for trying. (Catwoman does her level best to ignore Damian and get Danil back on track.) * Catwoman: We need you, Danil. Help me capture Black Adam. None of us is safe if he gets near that amulet. (Danil says nothing for a few moments, but finally relents.) * Danil: So, where's Hanso in all this? * Catwoman: Outworld. With Kara's team recovering the amulet. (Danil lets out a loud sigh.) * Damian Wayne: She'll be fine. We expect to hear "mission accomplished" from them soon. (Danil looks unconvinced. The scene cuts to what appears to be a brig on the lower decks of a docked ship. Inside each of the cells are Team S-F. Hanso examines her cell, looking for a way out. Kara tries forcing the door of her cell open to no success. Cleral meditates. Versad sits on the bench in his cell, one hand on his temple.) * Hanso: So what'cha guys think? They gonna kill us? * Versad: They would've done it by now. * Cleral: Unless Ares is planning on having us as "guests" at the Coliseum. (Hanso rattles the bars on the cell door, to no avail. She sighs in frustration.) * Kara Danvers: Well, if they don't kill us, my mother will. Me, at least. * Versad: Tough being the general's daughter? * Kara Danvers: You have no idea. * Cleral: I do. We all took down The Puppet Master. Saved Manhattan. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings? * Kara Danvers: That was 600 days ago. * Cleral: And yet you'd think it happened yesterday. * Hanso: No pressure there. * Kara Danvers: I've trained all my life... can fight my way out of (nearly) anything... but I still feel like a second-rate Danvers. * Versad: At least you grew up with people expecting things from you. * Hanso: I thought you and your dad were best friends? (He gets up and walks toward the cell door, leaning on the bars.) * Versad: Now. He was a no-show for a long time. * Hanso: I can relate. * Cleral: What was that like growing up? Having an ex-revenant father? * Versad: Cleral! * Cleral: No, I'm asking! Couldn't have been easy. * Hanso: ...He was just a BIT over-protective. When I joined S-F, Mister Wayne insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He thought it'd go over smoother. (Kara chuckles at this.) * Kara Danvers: I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw. (They all share brief chuckles at that comment. After a moment's silence, they hear footsteps from above deck. A silhouette appears at the hatch of the deck, and the sound of keys jingling is unmistakable.) * Versad: All right, I got this. * Kara Danvers: You've got what, exactly? * Versad: Trust me. (The hatch is opened. One of Ares's soldiers enters the deck with a bucket full of bread loafs. He stops once he reaches the end of the staircase.) * Soldier: Away from the bars! (Team S-F comply with the order. The soldier tosses the bread loaves to each of them in turn. When he gets to Versad, he notices the Shirai Ryu in his telepathic stance and steps in for a closer look. Versad has his eyes closed in concentration, until they suddenly snap open. The soldier groans and tries to clutch his head, but falls unconscious before he can. Versad leans through the bars and grabs the keys on his waist belt. He unlocks the door to his cell, then follows by unlocking the doors on his friends' cells.) * Hanso: How'd you do that? * Versad: I overloaded his senses. Only works at short range. * Hanso: Being the son of a telepath has it's perks. * Versad: I didn't use to think so. (Hanso looks over to Cleral, who shrugs his shoulders. Team S-F all exit the brig. Then, the screen cuts to black and the end credits roll, ending the first half of the film.) Category:Raven: Justice League 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes